Psychic Paper
thumb|250px|right|Ein weißes Blatt mit großer Wirkung Gedankenmanipulierendes Papier (Psychic Paper) wird benutzt, um sich in verschiedensten Situationen und Orten Einlass zu verschaffen, der sonst nicht gewährt werden würde. Das weiße Stück Papier suggeriert dem Betrachter einen Ausweis, der je nach Zeit und Ort Gültigkeit hat und beweist, dass der Ausweis-Inhaber Zugang hat. Dabei sieht der Betrachter immer den ihn überzeugendsten Ausweis. Außerdem kann man auch Botschaften auf dem Psychic Paper erhalten. Eingeführt wird das Psychic Paper in der Episode The End of the World, wo es der Neunte Doctor erstmals benutzt. In dem Roman World Game erfährt man, dass das Papier eine Erfindung der Celestial Intervention Agency ist, und dass bereits der Zweite Doctor es benutzte. Verwendung des Psychic Paper 'Neunter Doctor' 'Zehnter Doctor' 10. Evolution of the Daleks - Martha Jones, Tallulah und Frank weisen sich auf der Baustelle des Empire State Buildings mit dem Psychic Paper als zwei Ingenieure und ein Architekt aus. 11. The Infinite Quest - 12. Partners in Crime - das Papier weist den Doctor bei Adipose Industries als John Smith vom Gesundheitsamt aus. Später weist er sich mit dem Paper als Mitarbeiter von Adipose Industries aus. 13. The Fires of Pompeii - diesmal stellt sich der Doctor mit dem Papier als Marmorinspektor vor. 14. Planet of the Ood'' '- Der Doctor weist sich mit dem Paper als Geschäftsführer der ''Noble Corporation aus, um auf die Informationsveranstaltung der Ood Corporation zu gelangen. 15. The Unicorn and the Wasp '''- Der Doctor weist sich gegenüber Lady Clemency Eddison als gelandener Gast der Gartenparty aus. 16. ''Silence in the Library - Der Doctor wird über das Papier von River Song (was ihm aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst ist, da er sie noch gar nicht kennt) in die Bibliothek beordert, um ihr zu helfen. 17. Midnight - 18. Planet of the Dead - 'Elfter Doctor' 19. The Eleventh Hour - 20. The Vampires of Venice - 21. The Hungry Earth - 22. Vincent and the Doctor - 23. The Lodger - 24. A Christmas Carol - 25. The Rebel Flesh - Das Papier weist den Doctor als Mitarbeiter der Meteorologischen Verwaltungsbehörde aus. 26. A Good Man Goes To War - 27. Night Terrors - Der Doctor erhält auf seinem Psychic Paper einen Hilferuf von George Thompson. Kurz darauf weist er sich vor Georges Vater mit dem Papier als Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes aus. 28. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship - der Elfte Doctor hat das Paper auf temporalen Newsfeed eingestellt und erfährt so, dass sich im 24. Jahrhundert ein unbekanntes Raumschiff der Erde nähert. 29. The Power Of Three - der Elfte Doctor erhält auf dem Psychic Paper eine Einladung von Kate Stewart in den Tower of London. Wie Kate dies gelingt, bleibt offen. 30. Hide - Der Doctor weist sich gegenüber Professor Alec Palmer als Mitarbeiter des Militärgeheimdienstes aus. 31. Nightmare in Silver - In Hedgewicks Welt der Wunder weist sich der Doctor mittels des Psychic Papers als Konsul aus - und wird dementsprechend behandelt. 'Zwölfter Doctor' 32. Listen - Um seine Anwesenheit im West Country Children's Home zu erklären, zeigt der Zwölfte Doctor das Psychic Paper, was ihn zu einer Inspektion des Waisenhauses bevollmächtigt. 33. Kill the Moon - die minderjährige Courtney Woods benutzt das Psychic Paper, um damit Alkohol und Zigaretten zu kaufen. 34. Mummy on the Orient Express - Das Papier weist den Doctor als Testkäufer auf dem Orient-Express aus. 35. Flatline - Clara Oswald verwendet das Papier, um sich als Mitglied des MI5 auszugeben. 36. Under the Lake - der Doctor weist sich als Mitarbeiter von UNIT aus. 37. The Woman Who Lived - [[Datei:285 psychic paper.jpg|thumb|220px|right|Der Zwölfte Doctor und Clara in Sleep No More]] 38. Sleep No More - Der Doctor und Clara weisen sich auf der Raumstation Le Verrier als Technische Belastungsgutachter aus. Kategorie:Doctor Who Objekte